dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum
| HistoryText = Overview The Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum is an energy field that is fueled by the emotions of all sentient beings. Inadvertently, sentient beings created seven unique forms of energy based on their emotions, with a color unique to the emotion. The Maltusians, the oldest known race in existence, were the first to discover and harness this field. Their successor races eventually chose to harness the emotions of several different colors. They also discovered that the farther one is away from the center of the Spectrum, the more control the energy has on the wielder. Additionally, they discovered that there were sentient embodiments of these fields of energy, which could induce the correlating emotion. According to a prophecy in the Book of Oa, the seven colors of the emotional spectrum would be harnessed by seven different Lantern Corps, which would go to war with each other in a conflict called the War of Light.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #25 Red/Rage Red is one of the energies far from the center, and represents the emotion of rage/anger. Using a person's rage, they are able to tap into the red light. However, controlling the red light also renders the heart useless and spoils the blood of the wielder. The red light was first harnessed by Atrocitus of the Five Inversions, using blood rituals to form Red Power Rings and Batteries to be used by his Red Lantern Corps. Orange/Avarice Orange is another energy away from the center, and represents the emotion of avarice/greed. Wielders of the orange light have been shown to become twisted by their greed, and obsessively guard their property and steal possessions from others. The orange light was harnessed somehow, and the orange entity encased within an Orange Lantern.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #42 Eventually, a group of thieves managed to gain control of the Lantern and fought over it, until the Guardians agreed to let them keep the Lantern, as long as there was only one. The survivor, Larfleeze, took the Lantern and became known as Agent Orange, owner of the Orange Lantern Corps. His Orange Lanterns were composed of the identities of individuals killed by the Orange Light.Green Lantern (Volume 4) 41 The Controllers, a Maltusian offshoot desiring to create an orderly universe by controlling it, tried to harness the orange light to form their own corps.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #28 They were killed by Agent Orange, awakening him.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #39 Yellow/Fear Yellow is a color close to the center, and represents the emotion of fear. A being capable of instilling great fear in others is capable of wielding this power. The entity for this emotion in Parallax. The yellow light was finally harnessed by Sinestro of Korugar and the Anti-Monitor of Qward to form the Sinestro Corps, an organization that would bring order to the universe by instilling those who would defy authority with fear. Green/Will Green is the color in the center of the spectrum, and represents the emotion of will. This color has the least amount of influence on the wielder, and can only be controlled by one who has an indomitable will that can overcome great fear. The entity for this emotion is Ion. It was this energy that was harnessed by the Maltusians, which was later inherited by the Oans, the male Maltusians seeking to make an orderly universe. Following the departure of the Controllers, those who remained on Oa became the Guardians of the Universe, and used the green light as the power source for the Green Lantern Corps, an organization that would battle evil whenever and where ever it rose to threaten the universe. Blue/Hope Blue is a color close to the center, and represents the emotion of hope. The blue light is capable of being wielded by a being who can bring hope for the future to others when they have lost all of theirs. The blue light is the most powerful wave of the spectrum, but it is also the most difficult to wield and understand,Green Lantern (Volume 4) #36'' and requires the green light of willpower to fully work.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #38''The exiled Guardians Ganthet and Sayd were the first to harness the blue light, forming the Blue Lantern Corps, a force which would assist the Green Lantern Corps in its coming trials during the War of Light. Indigo/Compassion Indigo is a color farther from the center, and represents the emotion of compassion. The indigo light can be wielded by one with great compassion for other beings, and can manipulte the other energies of the emotional spectrum. The indigo light is wielded by Indigo, leader of the Indigo Tribe. Violet/Love Violet is the other color furthest from the center, and represents the emotion of love. Those who are capable of great love, who have lost their loves, or been rejected are capable of wielding the violet light. The entity for this emotion is the Predator. The Zamarons, the female Maltusians, believed that the Male Maltusians rejection of emotion was tantamount to blasphemy, and left Oa. Travelling across the universe, they found two crystallized corpses of a male and female embracing each other. Between them was a crystal known as the Star Sapphire, an object filled with the violet light. Unfortunately, the Zamarons interpreted the best way to spread love through out the universe and destroy hate and fear was to use the Star Sapphires to crystallize whole worlds and trap their inhabitants. Worse, the Star Sapphire was a parasite that overrode the hosts free will and compelled them to attack the objects of their affection, as well as display an intense fear of men.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #19 Following the realization that the Sapphires were unstable, the Zamarons tried to lessen their power by splitting the crystals into rings and power batteries for the Star Sapphire Corps, an organization which would spread and protect love throughout the universe.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #20 Black/Death Outside of the Emotional Spectrum is black, the color of death. The human known as Black Hand is the sentient embodiment of death, like Ion, Parallax, and Predator.Green Lantern (Volume 4) #43. Black represents the total absence of emotion, and the life that creates it. An unknown force in Sector 666 has used the body of the Anti-Monitor to form a Black Central Battery, the power source of the Black Lantern Corps, a force which would destroy the other seven corps in an event known as the Blackest Night. White/Life | RelatedText = | Notes = * In the 30th Century, Rainbow Girl, a member of the Legion of Substitute Heroes wields the powers of the Emotional Spectrum. Although this allows her to call upon any of the corresponding granted additional abilities at any time, it also results in uncontrollable mood swings. * The seven colors of the spectrum are based on the ROYGBIV color pattern present in reflective white light. White Light is the presence of all seven colors, while Black is the absence of all seven colors. * The further from the center, the more difficult the element is to control. Green light, which is at the center, is the most well balanced of the elements and the easiest to control. Red and violet, being at the far ends of the spectrum, have the most influence over the wielder. * The three elements to the left of the Green: Red, Orange, and Yellow, which make up the ROY section are negative emotions: hate, greed, and fear respectively. While those to the right of the Green: Blue, Indigo, and Violet, which make up the BIV section, are emotions seen as positive: hope, compassion, and love respectively. * The emotional colors at opposite ends of the spectrum are also opposites of each other. Love( Violet) is the opposite of Hate(Red). Compassion (Indigo) is the opposite of Greed (Orange). Hope (Blue) is the opposite of Fear (Yellow) * Since the Green is based around willpower, it is particularly vulnerable to the Yellow which is based around fear, the only one of the other colors that cause a person to hesitate rather than giving them a reason to fight harder. This vulnerability can be circumvented however, if the wielder is able to over come or conquer their fears, or if the fear itself gives them greater reason to fight, such as Soranik Natu. * Inversely the Blue, which is based around hope, and the Yellow's opposite, can further strengthen the Green, and is infact dependant on the green, and Blue Lantern rings will not function without a working Green Lantern nearby. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Energy